La tresse
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: A mes deux chéries et à ma raison de vivre. désolée un problème m'a effacé la première version et donc les reviews qui vont avec mais je n'oublie rien :D
1. Chapter 1

A mes deux chéries qui me pardonneront je l'espère de toutes mes conneries. Lihiel, Angie, ze vous aime !

**La tresse**

On m'a souvent demandé pourquoi je ne coupais pas ma tresse. Comme ça, trancher dans le vif et pof… adieu les cheveux longs. Aujourd'hui je ne supporte plus tous ces non-dits c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de tout vous raconter à vous qui suivez attentivement mes aventures.

Cela remonte à trois ans et la guerre battait encore son plein. Le soldat parfait nous imposait de lourdes contraintes, trop lourdes pour Quatre et moi. Nous avions grandi ensemble tous les deux, inséparables comme les doigts de la main, toujours à faire les 400 coups nous attirant l'animosité des voisins. C'est toujours ensemble que nous avons décidé de nous engager comme pilotes.

Les restrictions d'Heero étaient donc trop dures pour nous tant habitués à la liberté. Cette soif de sortie nous a décimée. Nous avons profité d'une mission des autres pilotes pour désobéir et quitter la planque. La moto de Quatre était dans le garage n'attendant que nous. Quatre la sortit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Sally qui était venue s'installer avec nous pour quelques jours. Un peu éloignés de la maison, nous avons enfourché le bolide et Quatre a mis les gaz.

C'était grisant. Non seulement nous retrouvions notre liberté mais en plus c'était en cachette de tout le monde. La vitesse appelle la vitesse et nous avons vite dépassé les limitations. Jusqu'à ce virage. Oh nous l'avons vu ! Mais nous avions perdu tout contrôle autant sur nous que sur la moto.

Je me souviens du choc. Le fossé était de plus en plus proche. La suite ? Pour moi c'est le plafond blanc de ma chambre d'hôpital. Je ne me suis réveillé que deux jours et demi après le crash. Heero et Wufei étaient endormis dans un coin blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis j'ai repensé à ce que nous avions fait et plein de culpabilité, j'ai voulu partir, m'échapper et fuir mes amis, ma seconde famille. Cependant, la perfusion plantée dans mon bras et la vigilance de Heero eurent raison de mes envies.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris hein ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Heero, calme toi. Ca va Duo? Comment te sens-tu?

« Ca va Wufei. Où est… »

« Quatre ? »

Je confirmais d'un hochement de tête. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fit se suspendre mon cœur un instant. Il n'était pas mort hein ? Ca n'était pas possible !

« Duo… Quatre est dans le coma depuis presque trois jours. Les médecins sont confiants et pensent que… Duo, que fais-tu ? Tu dois rester couché ! »

« Je ne peux pas Wu. Je ne peux pas rester là, couché, pendant que lui se bat contre la mort ! »

Pour la première fois, j'ai rompu la promesse que j'avais faite à mon frère aîné. J'ai pleuré. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Au milieu de la pièce, réfugié dans les bras de mon ami, j'ai pleuré toute ma colère, ma haine, mon inquiétude, mon amour, ma culpabilité, ma honte… Vaincu par les larmes et la fatigue, je me suis endormi dans le lit où Wufei m'avait ramené.

Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit ou peut être ai-je rêvé. Je ne sais toujours pas. Des yeux perçants me fixaient dans le noir complet de la chambre. Ils m'hypnotisaient.

« Dors. »

Alors j'obéis à cet ordre impérieux sûrement venu droit de mon inconscient.

Lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain, c'est Trowa qui était dans le fauteuil.

« Quatre ? »

« Il n'y a toujours pas de changements Duo. »

« Je veux le voir »

« Lève toi. Si tu tiens debout tout seul, je t'emmène. »

J'ai du me battre contre moi-même pour tenir sur mes jambes. Mes premiers pas furent ceux d'un enfant qui apprend à marcher. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de mon ami me parut interminable. Mais arrivé devant, je n'ai pas pu franchir le pas. Baisser la poignée. Le voir sur ce lit, inerte. Dans quel état ? Je n'ai pas pu. J'ai fait demi tour suivi de Trowa. Pendant une semaine, c'était le même rituel. Je ne voyais que Trowa qui ne prononçait pas un mot se contentant de me suivre et de me rattraper quand je perdais l'équilibre.

Puis ce jour là, j'ai ouvert. Entrouverte plutôt. Juste assez d'espace pour voir Sally assise sur la chaise faisant face à l'entrée. A partir de là, je suis allé chaque jour un peu plus loin, lentement, à mon rythme. Sally, Trowa et Wufei suivaient mes progrès m'encourageant silencieusement.

Avant que je n'ais eu le courage de le voir réellement, en entier, des policiers sont passés demandant à me rencontrer. Nos amis avaient remplis du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les papiers les plus importants mais il manquait ma déposition maintenant que j'étais réveillé. Ils étaient deux, un homme et une femme. Je leur ai dit que nous n'avions pas pu éviter le fossé. Là l'homme qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté est intervenu :

« Qui conduisait ? »

Je le regardais étonné. C'était évident non ?

« Vous avez tous les deux été éjecté de la moto. C'est pour cela que mon collègue te pose la question. »

« C'est Quatre qui conduisait. »

« Duo je crois que ma question ne va pas te plaire mais nous devons savoir. Quatre est le plus vieux de vous deux ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a obligé à l'accompagner sur la moto alors que tu es mineur ? »

« … »

« Duo nous devons savoir. »

Dans un coin de la pièce, Trowa et Wufei m'observaient m'invitant à répondre. Alors, lâchement, j'ai hoché la tête. J'étais mort de honte mais j'ai acquiescé condamnant mon meilleur ami. Rapidement, les policiers sont partis me laissant seul avec mes amis.

« Menteur ! Quatre ne t'aurais jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit ! »

Trowa hurlait sa colère contre moi le menteur, moi le traître.

« Barton ! Comment peux-tu douter de sa parole ? Tu sais bien que ce shazi ne ment jamais… »

Oh non Wufei ! Ne me déculpabilise pas ! Il a raison, tellement raison. Je ne suis qu'un lâche incapable de reconnaître mes torts et ma peur du pré»sent, du passé, du futur. Mais quel futur y-a-t-il pour Quatre maintenant ? Je viens de le condamner par ma faiblesse. Le Shinigami tremble aujourd'hui de peur et de honte. Après cette scène, je n'ai pas revu Trowa pendant une semaine. Heero, par contre, est revenu comme heureux de ce que j'avais dit.

Quatre mon ami, je t'ai trahi !


	2. Chapter 2

A mes deux chéries qui me pardonneront je l'espère de toutes mes conneries. Lihiel, Angie, ze vous aime !

Je suis désolée, je n'expliquerai rien comme certains me l'ont demandé. Il faudra se contenté du texte qui devrai quand même vous éclairer. Si vous avez des questions, posez précisement, je m'efforcerais d'y répondre mais je ne vous promet rien.

Bonne lecture.

**La tresse**

Quatre mon ami, je t'ai trahi !

Le lendemain de la visite des policiers, pris de remords, je suis entré dans la chambre de Quatre suivi par Heero puisque Trowa m'avait délaissé. Il était pâle allongé comme une poupée de cire sur ce lit blanc, si blanc, trop blanc. Je commence à haïr le blanc. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé mais là…je ne le supporte plus. Quatre avait la jambe droite plâtrée. Fracture avec hémorragie interne. C'est ce que j'ai appris en entrant dans cette chambre pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Il était si pâle !

Pouvez-vous comprendre ce que l'on ressent quand on voit son meilleur ami de toujours dans cet état ? De ce dire que cela aurait du être vous pour lui épargner cette souffrance ? Qu'en plus de cette souffrance physique, il va devoir supporter votre trahison. Savez-vous donc ce que l'on peut ressentir ? Je l'aime tellement mais…puis-je rester à ses côtés après ce que j'ai fait ? C'est un cruel dilemme pour quelqu'un. Ce fut déchirant pour moi. De plus, je ne pouvais pas demander conseil à mes amis : ils étaient de par trop impliqués. Alors j'ai choisi. Seul. Je viendrai le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et ensuite…reprendrais la place réservée aux traîtres. A l'écart de celui qui m'a toujours aidé, aimé, compris, c'est là que je vivrais.

Une semaine après ma décision, je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Je venais tous les jours voir Quatre. Les médecins disaient que ses constantes étaient normales, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et puis, ce jeudi là est arrivé. Quand je suis arrivé devant la porte de mon ami, une infirmière m'a barré le passage.

« Votre ami est en train de se réveiller. Seuls les médecins sont habilités à entrer dans la chambre. Je suis navrée. Si vous attendez, quand tout sera revenu à la normal, vous pourrez le voir. »

Quatre se réveillait ! Quelle bonne nouvelle. J'allais pouvoir lui raconter tout ce qui était arrivé pendant ces deux mois où il avait été plongé dans le coma. Mais la réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet : son réveil signifiait mon éloignement. Je l'avais promis. Je ne pus donc qu'attendre d'avoir des nouvelles. Je ne le verrai pas. Je ne le verrai plus, jamais. C'était fini.

« Monsieur. Votre ami est réveillé. Il peut maintenant recevoir votre visite. »

« Merci mademoiselle. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Très bien. Si tout se passe bien, il pourra sortir d'ici deux semaines. Au pire il en aura pour un mois. »

« Je vous remercie. Pourrez-vous lui transmettre un message ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas le voir ? »

« Je ne peux pas mademoiselle. Je n'en ai pas le droit. »

« Mais… ? »

« J'en ai fait la promesse. Pourrez-vous lui transmettre mon message ou cela ne se fait pas ? »

« Si bien sur. Dites moi, je lui transmet tout de suite. »

« Dites lui que Duo Maxwell s'en veut infiniment et…aishiteru onisan. »

« Aishiteru onisan ? »

« Oui. Il saura ce que ça veut dire ne craignez rien. Merci mademoiselle. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir monsieur Maxwell et… bonne chance pour la suite. »

Je lui fit le dernier sourire sincère que j'ai offert pour les neuf mois à venir. Une fois rentré, les autres m'ont demandés comme d'habitude comment il allait.

« Il s'est réveillé. Il va bien et devrai pouvoir sortir dans deux semaines. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux qu'il soit enfin sorti de ce coma Duo ? »

« Tu te trompes Trowa. Je pars en mission ce soir j'en aurais pour au minimum pour un mois. »

Une fois dans ma chambre j'ai de nouveau versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je venais de dire adieu à mon ami d'enfance et à ma seconde famille. Cette mission m'avait été donnée par G a qui j'avais tout expliqué. Cela me permettrai d'apprendre à vivre sans Quatre. J'allais m'infiltré dans une école d'OZ en tant qu'élève. Je devais trouvé les pilotes que l'organisation formait dans ces écoles en secret. Après les avoir démasqué, je devais les éliminer. Et mon mentor m'avait également donné l'ordre de profiter de la distance pour m'éloigné le plus possible des autres pilotes. De plus, je n'allais pas rater une occasion de me distraire même si c'était au dépend de quelques garçons. Le mois à venir serait très chaud. Mon lit n'allait pas refroidir comme dit aujourd'hui Quatre.


	3. Chapter 3

A mes deux chéries qui me pardonneront je l'espère de toutes mes conneries. Lihiel, Angie, ze vous aime !

Je suis désolée, je n'expliquerai rien comme certains me l'ont demandé. Il faudra se contenté du texte qui devrai quand même vous éclairer. Si vous avez des questions, posez précisement, je m'efforcerais d'y répondre mais je ne vous promet rien.

Bonne lecture.

**La tresse**

Me voici à l'entrée de l'établissement que je dois infiltrer. Hum. Voyez vous comme moi tous ces beaux gosses qui passent à quelques mètres ? Je crois que finalement, je vais m'amuser plus que prévu. Tiens, un beau brun s'approche.

« Salut. T'es nouveau ? »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Ben, t'as l'air un peu perdu. »

« La taille de l'école m'a impressionnée. » »

C'est vrai que je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit mais cette école est un monstre. Non sérieusement, comment voulez-vous que je puisse, en un mois, trouver les pilotes d'OZ dans cette mini ville !

« Au fait, je m'appelle Andrew, Andrew Latil. Et toi ? »

« Duo Maxwell. Enchanté de te connaître Andrew. Tu veux bien me montrer le secrétariat ? Je dois encore signer des papiers pour mon inscription. »

« Bien sur. C'est par là. »

Voila déjà une proie de ferrée. Andrew est mignon. Je crois qu'une semaine suffira pour l'avoir… Enfin, on verra ça plus tard. Je dois d'abord repérer l'école et me remettre dans le rythme des cours.

Le soir même, alors que je suis tranquillement installé dans mon lit tout en discutant avec Liam, mon colocataire, mon téléphone sonne. C'est Heero.

« _Duo, tu vas bien ?_

Oui maman, tout va bien.

_Duo ! M'appelle pas comme ça !_

Désolé mais je peux pas. Suis pas seul.

_Bon ça va. pourquoi tu ne nous as pas téléphoner ? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour l'inscription ? Ni pour autre chose ?_

C'est bon maman ! Chui plus un bébé. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

_Ouais. Laisse moi en douter. Duo ?_

Vi ?

_Quatre veut te parler. Je te le passe et bonne chance pour ta mission._

Attends !

_Quoi ?_

Je ne veux pas lui parler.

_Duo…_

Désolé maman mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux ni ne veux lui parler. Je te laisse j'ai des devoirs. Au revoir. »

Je sais, je suis lâche. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler à Quatre, vous pouvez –me comprendre non ? Heero devait être à l'hôpital pour que Quatre soit avec lui. Enfin… tout ça ne change rien à mon, non, mes objectifs ici.

« Ta mère s'inquiétait Duo ?

Ouais. Elle trouve que je suis d'une constitution fragile. Du coup, elle m'appelle souvent. Dis-moi Liam…

Moi !

Pfffff ! c'est pas drôle !

Oh si ! Si tu voyais ta tête Duo ! Bon excuse moi. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

Eh bien, j'ai entendu parler de cours de combat. Tu sais où ça se passe ? Parce que je ne trouve aucune références à ça dans la brochure qu'on m'a donné au secrétariat.

Mmm ouais j'en ai entendu parler. Mais c'est sur recommandation d'un élève et … faut en vouloir ! On se bat pas pour rien nous !

Tu veux dire que tu en fais partie ?

Zut ! Je devais pas encore en parler. Bah tant pis. Oui j'en fais partie. Tu t'intéresse aux sports de combats ?

Tu parles si ça m'intéresse ! Je pratique de nombreux arts martiaux depuis que je suis petite. Alors si je peux, je voudrais bien pouvoir continuer.

Ca va. Je te recommande demain au coach et je te transmettrai sa réponse ok ?

Ok ! Merci Liam !

Pas de quoi allez dodo maintenant !

Ouais. Bonne nuit

Bonne nuit Duo. »

Je restais un moment sans dormir. Demain commencerais ma mission et mes 'loisirs'. Et ce club de combat… d'après mes renseignements, c'est par là que OZ recrutait ses pilotes puis les formait. A moi maintenant de m'y faire accepter. Mais une question me taraudait : qu'est ce que Quatre avait bien voulu pouvoir dire à un traître comme moi ?


End file.
